Balada dos Corações Partidos
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Eles poderiam ter sido felizes, mas não foram e descobriram que amor-perfeito só existe como nome de flor. .:Coleânea de Song Fics:. "O amor faz reféns. Ele entra em você. Devora tudo que é seu e lhe deixa chorando na escuridão." Neil Gaiman
1. Broken Heart One  Atrás da porta NH

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Broken Heart One – Atrás da porta.**

_Quando olhaste bem nos olhos meus  
E o teu olhar era de adeus, juro que não acreditei  
Eu te estranhei, me debrucei sobre o teu corpo e duvidei  
_

- N-não! – o tom de súplica na voz dela ao ver o brilho de decisão nos olhos dele.

- Eu não agüento mais... – disse cansado, suas mãos num gesto irritado assanhavam os cabelos da nuca.

Humilhada, arrasada, desesperada ela mal conseguia se mover caída sobre o tapete.

- N-naruto-kun... – as lágrimas irromperam no rosto bonito.

Naruto a olhou irado, ele detestava estar a machucando, mas detestava mais o modo como ela se colocava num nível tão inferior, sentiu o ímpeto de desistir do que estava fazendo ajoelhar-se perante ela , pedir-lhe desculpas, dizer que nada importava. Mas de que isso adiantaria? Não eram felizes, se deixasse tudo do jeito que estava, pior seria para os dois. Não suportava mais ter que depender o amor dela, o amor sufocante dela, que o fazia se sentir culpado por não estar à altura de merecê-lo, aquela era uma relação baseada em pena e aparências duas das coisas que mais detestava.

- Não posso ser mais seu marido Hinata... Não posso'ttebayo... – ela soluçou e tentou se aproximar dele se arrastando pelo tapete, ele fez uma cara enojada e se afastou – Não suporto mais... Eu preciso que alguém que me ame pelo que eu sou, não por uma imagem idealizada de um Naruto perfeito que não existe, você age como se eu fosse um deus ou coisa parecida Hinata! E eu preciso ser amado como homem, não adorado dattebayo...

_E me arrastei, e te arranhei  
E me agarrei nos teus cabelos  
No teu peito, teu pijama  
Nos teus pés, ao pé da cama  
_

Ela fechou os olhos numa expressão de pura dor e moveu os lábios como se pedisse desculpas, não tinha forças nem ao mesmo para proferir as palavras. Mas afinal, pelo que havia de se desculpar? Por não amar do jeito certo, por amá-lo demais?

- V-você está sendo egoísta Naruto-kun... E-eu _sempre_ te amei. – resmungou sem olhá-lo, uma gota de suas grossas lágrimas manchou o tapete no chão.

Ele sorriu amargo.

- Não Hinata, não estou. Não podemos ser felizes, não finja que está feliz com esse casamento, pois estaria mentindo... O que você ama é o que eu represento pra você, não o que eu sou realmente. E eu nunca pude te amar também, agora eu sei e você, - ele suspirou - talvez sempre soube.

_Sem carinho, sem coberta  
No tapete atrás da porta  
Reclamei baixinho  
_

Sem olhar para figura dela encolhida no tapete ele recolheu boa parte do que lhe pertencia no armário que dividiam e enfiou tudo de qualquer jeito na mala.

- Eu sinto muito que não tenha dado certo'ttebayo, mas eu sinto que não posso te fazer feliz, nunca pude. – ele se virou para ela e esticou o braço como se fosse tocá-la, mas ela rejeitou o toque.

Mordendo o lábio trêmulo ela impedia que as palavras de fúria presas em sua garganta saíssem. Mesmo naquela hora ela se recusava a machucá-lo, o que não impedia de deixar-se odiá-lo. Se havia uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio ela estava caminhando por essa linha como um palhaço caminha pela corda branca, tombando para os dois lados, mas sem nunca cair.

Ele lhe disse adeus, ela não respondeu. Não que fosse orgulhosa, mas já havia sido humilhada demais, se ele estava cansado ela também estava, esforçara-se para ser feliz e fazê-lo feliz, mas não fora o bastante.

Daria sua alma e seu coração por ele, e deu, mas ele tudo recusou.

Era fraca e covarde, mas tinha força e coragem o bastante para arrancar o próprio coração e oferecê-lo numa bandeja de prata a ele se fosse preciso, se fizesse a dor que sentia agora passar.

_Dei pra maldizer o nosso lar  
Pra sujar teu nome, te humilhar  
E me vingar a qualquer preço  
Te adorando pelo avesso  
Pra mostrar que ainda sou tua  
Até provar que ainda sou tua._

**

* * *

N/A: *Usando uma armadura de diamante* Nada de tentar matar a ficwriter, acho que isso vai contra as regras desse site hehe**

**Pois bem, essa fic nasceu de uma idéia que eu tive de madrugada, eu comecei a pensar nos impedimentos pros meus casais preferidos darem certo e gostei tanto das idéias que me vieram na cabeça que resolvi transformar em fanfic, ou melhor, numa coletâneas de pequenas oneshots em que eu literalmente destruo os casais todos muahahaha, sim soumá.**

**Resolvi começar pelo NaruHina que é meu casal preferido e também o que eu estou mais acostumada a escrever, o próximo vai ser SasuSaku.**

**A música usada foi Atrás da Porta da Elis Regina, sim Kurai escuta música nacional rsrs**

**Mas não se acostumem, no próximo eu volto com o bom e velho Muse hahahaha**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado (ou não) e que me mandem reviews nem que seja pra me avisar que botaram meu nome na macumba ou coisa do tipo XD  
**

**Kisu no Kokoro **


	2. Broken Heart Two  Perdão SS

**Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**

**Broken Heart Two – Perdão.**

_Você precisou disso quando eu estava longe, e não importa o que eu diga,_

_Você nunca vai esquecer de quando eu não estava lá, então porque eu deveria me importar?_

_Eu sou jovem, mas eu sei que sou provocante_

Durante anos – fim da sua infância, toda sua adolescência e o início de sua vida adulta – tudo que ela sentira por ele foi amor, um amor tão forte e tão insuportável que a fazia cega, surda e demente.

Fora egoísta, cruel e manipulou a pessoa que mais se importava com ela para tê-lo de volta sem com nada se importar, a voz amarga dentro de si rindo sarcástica, agora lhe perguntava: E do que isso valeu?

E nas noites em que enojada de si mesma, escondia seu choro. Pedia e rezava para se livrar dele, queria expulsá-lo se si, pelos seus poros, pelas suas lágrimas amargas, tudo inútil. Não é que não o amasse, longe disso, na verdade que mais lhe feria, queria poder não amar, ou pelo menos o perdoar.

Perdão, essa era palavra, a chave perdida que abriria a porta do inferno onde estavam trancados. Corda de salvação par ao abismo no qual se jogou e caia eternamente.

O barulho das chaves conta a mesa de madeira anunciou a entrada dele.

- Chorando de novo, Sakura? – ela não ia responder, não precisava.

_Você sabe que eu me importo, você deveria ter estado lá_

_Você sabe que eu me importo, você deveria ter estado lá_

Ele via em cada olhar ferido, erguido entre os dois como uma parede de concreto frio e o ressentimento, a certeza de que ela ainda o culpava e que nada do que ele fizesse faria isso mudar, pois ele não podia e sinceramente nem queria voltar atrás.

Nunca fingiu querer, num jogo de acusações dor e culpa a rotina de dias iguais, suas vidas estendiam. Jamais poderiam se separar, talvez o amor tivesse transformado em ódio, ou talvez, no caso deles, não podia diferenciar uma coisa da outra.

Se no amor deseja-se fazer o outro feliz, no vinculo entre os dois, cultuava-se exatamente o contrário: Fico com você, pois não suporto sua felicidade, ela causa a minha dor.

Então deliberadamente a machucava, e a acusava de não poder lhe perdoar, porque mesmo se dissesse arrependido, ela que tanto dizia lhe amar não o perdoou, era tão suja e cruel quanto ele, Sakura o merecia, merecia seu ódio e seu doentio amor.

Um assassino, traidor, destruidor de sonhos e ela, falsa como uma cobra, anjo de asas negras.

Quem era pior?

_Não importa aonde eu fui, eu simplesmente não tenho recursos para..._

_Pague por todos os erros que você cometeu, é pelo tempo que eu era pago_

_Eu sou jovem, mas sei que sou provocante_

E quando ela cansada dizia que ia partir ele ria e cuspia em seu rosto mais uma verdade, a de que ela não tinha força nem coragem para tanto.

Porque ele sabia e ela sabia também, que mesmo sendo uma tortura sem fim era ao lado dele o lugar que ela pertencia. Que era ao lado dele e só ao lado dele, que ela era real. A Sakura e o Sasuke do mundo exterior, a máscara de normalidade que vestiam não podia se sustentar sem seu par.

Uma vez inserido naquela relação doentia não tinha mais volta, o mundo nunca iria aceitar no mostro de apatia que haviam se tornado, jamais se encaixariam do lado dos outros seres realmente humanos novamente, e se tentassem sabiam que só iram causar a dor a quem não merecia sentir.

Ele já se livrara da parte superior das vestes de ANBU e se encaminhava para as escadas, ela largou a xícara com o chá intocado, frio e se levantou. Secou as lágrimas com força arranhando a pele sensível do rosto, seus dedos apertaram com forma os músculos do braço dele, Sasuke a olhou impassível, sem pedir licença e sem a menor delicadeza ela se equilibrou nas pontas dos pés e mordeu o lábio inferior do shinobi. Com a mesma doçura que ela lhe dispensava, Sasuke puxou-lhe os cabelos, aprofundando o que não saberiam dizer que podia se chamar de beijo, o gemido de dor que ela emitiu era como música para seus ouvidos.

Mais uma marca roxa a lhe cobrir a pele, a raiva contida no beijo que nunca fora doce, o gosto de sangue, a mágoa, a acusação o som do silêncio crescendo em seus corações partidos.

- Eu te odeio tanto, tanto... – amargo, ele ria das palavras chorosas dela.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – e repetia com orgulho irracional.

Distantes da felicidade enquanto juntos e inexistentes se separados.

Presos em seu inferno particular, não eram felizes e nem tinham a pretensão de desejar ser.

_Você sabe que eu me importo, você deveria ter estado lá_

_Você sabe que eu me importo, você deveria ter estado lá_

_Você sabe que eu me importo, você deveria ter estado lá_

_Você sabe que eu me importo, você deveria ter estado lá_

_Você sabe que eu me importo, você deveria ter estado lá_

_Você sabe que eu me importo, você deveria ter estado lá_

_Você sabe que eu me importo, você deveria ter estado lá_

**

* * *

N/A: E essa foi a contribuição SasuSaku para a Balada dos Corações Partidos, credo isso aprece título de novela mexicana hauhauahuahauahuahauah**

**Eu sinceramente com tanto ódio pelos componentes do casal, achei que escrever esse capítulo seria mais fácil, como num maldição jogada por todos Sakura's e Sasuke's lovers, me f*&#.**

**Mas, então, porque não os separei como fiz com NaruHina? Simplesmente porque não permitiria que esse par de criaturas odiáveis estragassem a vida dos outros como eu sei que fariam separados. Ahh eu adoraria que no fim do mangá eles acabassem com o tipo de relação dessa fic... *Kurai limpa a gota de veneno que escorre pelo canto de sua boca***

**A música usada foi Overdue, Muse como prometido.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews no ultimo cap e peço encarecidamente que repitam o gesto meigo e doce XD**

**A próxima song irei destruir *soem os tambores do divócio* NejiTen!**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


	3. Broken Heart Three Whiskey com mágoa NT

**Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**

**Broken Heart Three – Whiskey com Mágoa.**

_O paraíso vem com um preço_

_Que não estou disposto a pagar_

_O que construímos?_

_Alguém pode me dizer, por favor?_

O líquido âmbar encheu o copo lentamente, ele levou a bebida até os lábios tomando tudo de uma vez, rezando para que o nó em sua garganta desaparecesse com o ato, mas não aconteceu. Ao contrário, pareceu aumentar e a mágoa que deveria descer goela abaixo ficou presa em sua garganta.

Sorriu sinistramente enquanto enchia novamente seu copo, dois dedos de whiskey, três de mágoa, quem se importa? Não era como se tivesse construído grande coisa com ela, não é como se tivesse desistindo de muita coisa.

_A boa notícia é que ela não pode ter filhos_

_E não vou aceitar presentes_

_O que eles são?_

_Eles vão só crescer e desobedecer às regras que você tanto ama_

Um pacto desfeito, votos quebrados, mas quem realmente se importa? Não era grande coisa a final, não era como se ele fosse sofrer, isso não tinha nada haver com verdadeiro sofrimento, era só o orgulho ferido, só isso.

Mas um gole, a bebida desceu queimando, os sons do adeus dela ecoando pela casa vazia em que criança nenhuma jamais iria habitar.

Se o preço da felicidade dela era um filho, não era ele quem ia pagar. E se havia um egoísta entre os dois, não era ele.

_Tire sua máscara_

_Sei que por debaixo sou eu_

_Quem é você?_

Não cometeria o mesmo erro que seu pai, não iria condenar mais ninguém a prisão do selo em sua testa – ele afastou os cabelos despenteados da fronte para tocar a marca odiada, lembrou-se dos beijos dela ali, sentiu raiva – Tenten sabia disso, ele nunca o omitiu, fora ela a tola ao acreditar que a opinião dele mudaria com o tempo, besteira.

Havia uma enorme diferença entre perdoar o que tinha acontecido e desejar o mesmo para alguém, um filho! Ela deveria saber disso.

Quando ele se mostrou irredutível, ela anunciou seu adeus. Neji nem se quer replicou do modo que mais uma vez erroneamente ela esperava que ele fizesse, ele somente se jogou no sofá e resolveu diluir sua dor no whiskey.

Afinal, não havia mais nada para se importar mesmo.

_Plano inútil, não vai ser o bastante_

_Quero um novo jogo para jogar_

_Quando eu for embora - não vai demorar_

_Antes que eu lhe perturbe na escuridão_

**

* * *

N/A: Muse de novo uhu! Fala sério, fazia um tempão que eu procurava um motivo para usar Megalomania, e sabe de uma coisa? Eu gostei do resultado rs**

**O terceiro par de corações partidos, foi NejiTen e pra alguém que nunca tinha escrito nada centrado nesses dois, achei até fácil, não sei se isso é bom ou ruim...**

**Well, espero que tenham gostado (ou não) e me mandem reviews preu saber se devo ou não continuar partindo corações kkk**

**O próximo e talvez penúltimo cap vai ser GaaIno e sinceramente? Está sendo o mais difícil de escrever...**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


	4. Broken Heart Four Infidelidade GI

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Broken Heart Four – Infidelidade.**

Os braços fortes a envolveram num abraço por trás.

- Gaara... – o nome fugiu por entre seus lábios num tom doce.

Ela sentiu um arrepio atravessar o corpo, um totalmente diferente do proporcionado pelo hálito quente do ruivo em sue pescoço era um arrepio de medo, afinal, fria e afiada a lâmina do punhal preferido de Gaara estava pronta para rasgar o pescoço enfeitado de diamantes de Ino.

Ela tremeu apavorada _e_ excitada, era absurdo! A loira tentou articular alguma pergunta mal formulada ou ao menos um mero porque, mas ao sentir que ela ia fazê-lo ele apertou mais a lâmina contra a pele dela, pedindo silêncio com um chiado.

- Você tem muita sorte sabia? Se você não fosse de Konoha eu juro que lavaria minha honra matando você como manda a tradição de Suna... E seria aplaudido. – disse aquelas palavras e a soltou, ele não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, mesmo naquele momento onde outros esbravejariam.

Ele era sempre tão controlado, controlado demais, frio na verdade.

Esfregando a garganta ela o olhava com um misto de medo e revolta, os cabelos louros caiam bagunçados pelo rosto perfeito, ela era realmente bela, disso ninguém nunca duvidada, tão irônico.

Ino engoliu em seco.

- Porque fez isso? Está louco? E do que diabos está falando? – ele sentiu uma estranha vontade de rir ao vê-la se fazer tão sonsamente de vítima. Ele não riu, tampouco respondeu, ela desviou o olhar para a cama – Vai viajar de novo? – perguntou ao ver a mala aberta por cima dos lençóis.

Como se ele não soubesse que assim que posse os pés para fora de casa ela fosse cair na cama do primeiro que aparecesse. Não dessa vez, não bancaria o rei Shariar¹ novamente.

_Eu expus suas mentiras, baby_

_O que tem por baixo não é grande surpresa_

_Agora é tempo de mudar_

_E purificar tudo_

_Para esquecer seu amor_

- Não Ino. Você vai. – ele se virou para ela, sua face, como sempre, lívida, mas nos demoníacos olhos verdes em chamas, toda a raiva, o ciúme, o quanto ela o havia ferido. – E pare de se fazer de sonsa, é irritante. Você achou mesmo que eu nunca ia descobrir?

Os acontecimentos a seguir eram uma sucessão de cenas premeditadas por Gaara, primeiro ela ia chorar, ela sempre chorou fácil, ele costumava sentir inveja das lágrimas dela, o quão fácil era para ela se expressar, como os sentimentos estavam sempre em harmonia com o corpo dela, para ele era sempre tão difícil! Ele nunca sabia o que fazer com os próprios sentimentos, então tratava de se livrar de todos eles.

Sim, Gaara invejou as lágrimas de Ino, mas agora só tinha nojo das gotas que marcavam o rosto bonito de sua esposa, lágrimas sujas pelas mentiras dela.

_My plug in baby_

_Crucifica meus inimigos_

_Quando estou cansado de contribuir_

_My plug in baby_

_Em realidades virgens inquebráveis_

_E cansado de viver_

Não era falta de amor, ela o amava até mesmo naquele momento em que ele estava lhe expulsando de sua casa e de sua vida, diria de seu coração se tivesse certeza se alguma vez havia adentrado neste, mas ela simplesmente nunca conseguira ter certeza!

Ele se casou com ela por amor ou simplesmente por uma jogada política com Konoha? Ela estava em seu coração ou apenas ornamentava os salões de bailes de Suna? Ino jamais iria reclamar da vida de mulher do Kazekage, não a fútil e superficial Ino. Mas acontece que essa mesma Ino precisa ser amada, se _sentir_ amada e Gaara era sempre tão frio, mesmo quando faziam amor se sentia sozinha.

E ela já não podia suportar mais aquela solidão, a infelicidade não combinava com ela sempre tão radiante.

Seu brilho mesmo ofuscado pela melancolia e a incerteza ainda chamava atenção, não foi difícil encontrar quem a fizesse se sentir desejada, necessária, só por uma noite e mais outra e mais outra e mais outra.

A traição havia se tornado uma necessidade, um vício, e a culpa vinha junto com as promessas sempre quebradas de um nunca mais.

_Não confunda_

_Baby, você vai perder_

_Seu próprio jogo_

_Me mudar_

_E substituir o ciúmes_

_Para esquecer seu amor_

- A culpa é sua! – gritou completamente alterada, Gaara sentia o ódio crescer oprimindo seu peito a cada lágrima injusta que ela derramava, queria matá-la, queria jogá-la na cama e descobrir o que a fez traí-lo daquela forma, mas não podia um e não se rebaixaria ao outro. Vendo que ele nada ia responder, ela continuou. – Eu não conseguia suportar mais... – ela fungou, sua voz estava rouca e pastosa por causa do choro – Eu te amo, me perdoe – ela dizia coisas desconexas e tentou se aproximar dele, uma parede de areia a impediu, ela soluçou – Mas eu não podia mais Gaara, sua falta de humanidade estava me deixando louca! Eu precisava...! Eu precisava _sentir!_

- Só vá embora Ino... - não queria ouvir mais, não queria mais ver aquelas lágrimas, não queria tentar descobrir em que momento ela havia mentido para traí-lo ou por já tê-lo feito, não queria ter que imaginar outros homens tocando-a, não queria mais saber de nada.

- Não! Agora você vai ouvir – ela secou as lágrimas com a manga da blusa – V-você tem que saber, eu achei que depois do casamento aos poucos eu ia te consertar, achei que você se tornaria mais humano e eu você poderia me fazer feliz assim como eu achei que poderia fazer com você, mas o tempo foi passando, e você parecia cada dia mais distante e frio e quando estava em casa eu me sentia somente como uma conveniência cuja única utilidade era esquentar a cama pra você, nunca faltou intensidade em seus beijos e toques e o sexo nunca foi ruim, mas era como estar sozinha, você não parecia estar lá comigo e eu me desesperava tentando trazer você para mim, mas era sempre inútil!

_My plug in baby_

_Crucifica meus inimigos_

_Quando estou cansado de contribuir_

_My plug in baby_

_Em realidades virgens inquebráveis_

_E cansado de viver_

As mãos dela puxavam os fios dourados com força, as lágrimas amargas continuavam a cair e a essa altura já tinham empapado a gola de sua blusa roxa.

- Acabou? – o horror no rosto dela faria qualquer sádico sorrir de prazer. – Você acha que vai me fazer sentir culpado com todo esse choro e esse drama? Logo eu que fui o traído? Ino... Você mesma disse que eu não posso sentir, como então como vou me sentir culpado?

- Eu realmente amo você Gaara, não importa o que eu tenha feito... - disse após um soluço.

- Não seja ridícula, é claro que importa! Eu sou o Kazekage, não posso ter uma mulher adúltera. – as palavras duras puseram um fim à discussão, as lágrimas de Ino não escorriam mais e ela deixou o lugar.

Sentindo-se fisicamente cansado, Gaara se sentou na cama e acendeu outro cigarro. Então até mesmo ela achava que ele era um monstro sem sentimentos, mesmo ela que ele achou que era auto-suficiente em demonstrações de afeto, mesmo ela que ele havia deixado ultrapassar barreiras muito mais difíceis de transpor do que sua defesa absoluta de areia enxergava nele somente a casca vazia de um ser humano incompleto, deficiente.

Havia algo errado com seu rosto e ele passou a mão em sua bochecha direita tentando se livrar do que o estava incomodando.

Quando ergueu sua mão para dar uma olhada no que antes estava em sua face, encontrou somente entre seus dedos, areia molhada.

_E tenho visto seu amor_

_Mas o meu acabou_

_E estive encrencado_

* * *

Shariar¹ - Marido de Sherazade de "As Mil e Uma Noites". Rei louco por haver sido traído por sua primeira esposa e assistido a esposa do irmão trair o mesmo, decide que nenhuma mulher presta e desposa uma noiva diferente todas as noites, mandando matá-las na manhã seguinte.

**

* * *

N/A: Nossa essa foi difícil de escrever! E ainda sinto que não está bom o bastante para a música tema... =/**

**Plug in Baby do Muse (duh kkkkk) é uma música que eu nunca havia pensado em usar numa fic até agora, eu e muitos fãs a consideramos uma obra prima. Ela é uma música difícil e adequar o plot que eu tinha em mente para ela foi absurdamente difícil, eu queria passar tanta raiva, tanta dor todo e sentimento de traição quanto o que se sente na voz de Matt sua guitarra e no som da banda e acho que não consegui.**

**Ah e eu não traduzi o verso "****My plug in baby****" simplesmente porque plug in baby não tem uma tradução, toda vez que alguém pergunta ao vocalista o que diabos isso significa o engraçadinho responde uma coisa diferente hauhauahuahua.**

**Vou parar de me lamuriar e escrever besteiras desinteressantes e pedi-lhes para que comentem XD**

**Até a próxima fic ou/e as que ainda estão em andamento.**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
